ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Film Theorists - Is The Red Man Really Defeated?
The episode starts with MatPat watching Cartoon Network. He then sighs and turns the TV off. *'Matthew:' A lot of awesome cartoons they have and they insist with Teen Titans Go! all day long? I remember when CN had variety. Where's Looney Tunes? Where's Scooby-Doo? Where's the classic The Powerpuff Girls? Where's the good DC shows? Most importantly, Where's Waldo? He turns to the audience and laughs. The Film Theorists theme then plays. *'Matthew:' Hello, internet and welcome to another Film Theory! Today we are tackling Warner Bros.' biggest animated franchise. The Looney Tunes theme plays. *'Matthew:' No, it's not that one. The Scooby-Doo theme then plays. *'Matthew:' It's not that one either. The classic The Powerpuff Girls theme then plays. *'Matthew:' That's not even a franchise. Anyway, like it was for Disney and Nickelodeon, the 1990s were the golden decade for Warner Bros. Entertainment. The pictures of the respective franchises, companies and channels are shown as he speaks. *'Matthew:' The studio turned 75, Bugs Bunny turned 50, DC was back in the animation map, we saw new concepts like Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Freakazoid!, Collin the Speedy Boy, Free Willy, ER and, of course, Friends. Yet, their biggest step was taken in 1997 when they merged with Turner, giving them the ownership of New Line Cinema, CNN, TNT, Hanna-Barbera and, of course, Cartoon Network. But in 1998, they made a good animated film franchise, possibly the only successful one from the 1990s after some previous fiascos like Cats Don't Dance and Quest for Camelot or before later fiascos like The Iron Giant. No, I'm not saying that I don't like them. I’m saying they didn't do well. From the animated films that Warner produced in the 1990s, this one and Space Jam were the only ones that were box-office successes. Yet, Space Jam was criticized by some, including frickin' Chuck Jones. But this film isn't. I'm talking about The Mystic Woods. He shows a clip. *'Matthew:' The Mystic Woods was Warner Bros.' response to Disney's blockbusters from that decade, at a time DreamWorks started to show his claws. It even includes one of the stars of one of its movies. Robin Williams, who starred as the Genie in Disney's Aladdin earlier that decade, voiced the protagonist's comedic imp partner. And that protagonist was voiced by no one else than Drew Barrymore in her post-''Scream'' and pre-''Charlie's Angels'' phase. The plot is really simple, it follows a teenage girl that discovers she has the abilitity to communicate with the supernatural. But there's one important character: the big bad himself, the Red Man, voiced by John Glover. (notices) Wait, you don't know who John Glover is? Remember when Smallville aired on The WB and then on The CW? He was Lex Luthor's father. He also voiced the Riddler in the Batman animated series. He plays a scene from the film. *'Red Man:' (archive footage) You want to know the real reason I'm here, you foolish hero? Simple, to kill you. *'Miranda:' (archive footage, gasps) There's a lot of questions, but I'm going to pick the most obvious one: why? *'Red Man:' (archive footage) I want to. Especially since you tried to ruin my goals to create a perfect world where there's eternal peace and no war. Matthew is frightened. * Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:The Mystic Woods Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas